1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor coverings for public indoor walking areas and more particularly to means for pivotally connecting sections of floor coverings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice to provide floor coverings for general walking areas as in office buildings and other public buildings. Such floor coverings are generally adapted to be rolled up for cleaning purposes.
A prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,029,834 issued June 14, 1977, to G. F. Bartlett. Here what are described as rails form the portions of a mat, said portions being directly interconnected and end portions thereof are tapered to become flush with adjacent floor surface.